


I am the Very Model of a Hawkeye/Coulson Devotee

by dizmo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And It's a Reclist Too!, CCfeelschat, Filk, I Apologize to Gilbert and Sullivan Forever, M/M, Song Parody, This is a Bit Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because what is life without silly little song parodies about small but enthusiastic pairings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I wrote this in chat, people were amused. And then I put it on my tumblr and more people were amused.
> 
> But then it continued to bug me that some of the lines as originally written were off in their meter. So I fixed it up and here it is, possibly so more people can be a bit amused.
> 
> All the references are linked, but not all of them share this filk's low rating. Please note headings in anything you visit, I'd hate to send people to get triggered.
> 
> And enjoy!

I am the very model of a Hawkeye/Coulson devotee  
I read fic of all the ratings and I do it very gleefully  
I follow [FYCC](http://fuckyeahclintcoulson.tumblr.com/) and I've [AO3 subscriptions](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/257188/feed.atom) set  
So every time my authors post, it never will escape my net!

I'm very well acquainted, too, with all the fics that have been done  
I'll quote them very happily from [Mindset](http://archiveofourown.org/series/15068) to [Triskelion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/314201).  
I cry over [Manitoba](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5437283) and I'm teeming with a lot o' feels  
But I still cannot fathom that [that spider fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/347016) is really real!

_But she still cannot fathom that that spider fic is really real!_  
But she still cannot fathom that that spider fic is really real!  
But she still cannot fathom that that spider fic is really really real! 

I've read all of the crack AUs and then I also [wrote a few](http://archiveofourown.org/series/15756).  
When [Fury's Big Week 6](http://www.comixology.com/Marvels-The-Avengers-Prelude-Furys-Big-Week/comics-series/7566) came out, I made such a hullabaloo  
In short in all things fanfic, and the art, and metatext and squee,  
I am the very model of a Hawkeye/Coulson devotee!

_In short in all things fanfic, and the art, and metatext and squee,  
She is the very model of a Hawkeye/Coulson devotee!_

I treasure [forty-seven seconds](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HcoGxKJP2A) of that certain movie, _Thor_  
I understand debriefings and why paperwork is not a bore.  
I really love some sleeveless vests and think that arrows are for me  
Because I've done some research that goes into proper archery!

The canon and the fanon I can justify inside my head  
I've stayed up reading longfic when I really should have been in bed  
And then all over tumblr, yes, my OTP I will instill  
And if they ask I totally believe in [Pufferclint and Fill](http://jeyradan.tumblr.com/post/17467707119/pufferverse-masterpost)!

_And if they ask she totally believes in Pufferclint and Fill_  
And if they ask she totally believes in Pufferclint and Fill  
And if they ask she totally believes in Pufferclint and clint and Fill! 

I read the [college](http://archiveofourown.org/works/362834) [AUs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/363186) and can name a dozen deathfics, too.  
I also love the side characters like Sitwell and Jimmy Woo.  
In short in all things fanfic, and the art, and metatext and squee,  
I am the very model of a Hawkeye/Coulson devotee!

_In short in all things fanfic, and the art, and metatext and squee,  
She is the very model of a Hawkeye/Coulson devotee!_

I follow [Clark Gregg's twitter](http://twitter.com/clarkgregg) and have all his tweets sent to my phone  
I dream of crazy plot bunnies in every second I'm alone.  
But then of course that solitude is not exactly where it's at  
'Cuz, to be frank, I spend all of my waking moments in [feelschat](http://fuckyeahclintcoulson.tumblr.com/post/18262612878/clint-coulson-chat-group-signal-boost).

And one day when I write the fic that puts me with the BNFs  
Instead of silly AUs in which Phil and Clint are sushi chefs  
In short, the day I finally can wrangle all the love and feels,  
They'll say I've met all of the Hawkeye/Coulson devotee ideals!

_They'll say she's met all of the Hawkeye/Coulson devotee ideals!_  
They'll say she's met all of the Hawkeye/Coulson devotee ideals!  
They'll say she's met all of the Hawkeye/Coulson devo-devotee ideals! 

I don't know how this happened, how I fell into this small pairing  
It's just the fact that all the other fans of it have such caring  
But now I'm here I know that there's no chance that I will ever leave  
And maybe one day we will be more popular than Tony/Steve!

_But now she's here she knows that there's no chance she will ever leave  
And maybe one day we will be more popular than Tony/Steve!_


	2. Additional Stanzas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see, it's almost been a year, and now there's simply more to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's safe to say that enough has happened around C/C since last April that I decided that this little filk needed a bit of a revisit.
> 
> It's not formatted quite as faithfully to the original song this time around, so it's really just a few additional stanzas covering certain events since the original filk was published. Nevertheless, though, I hope you enjoy!

I'm _still_ the very model of a Hawkeye/Coulson devotee  
I'm somehow even _more_ excited than I had been previously.  
And though I stick to each and every word that I had said before  
There's so much that has happened since, so that I now can say much more!

I was looking forward to _Avengers_ so much I thought I'd explode  
Of course, I saw it at midnight convinced my ship would not erode.  
And despite some circumstances that may have caused me to lose my grip  
The third-biggest movie of all time did not manage to sink my ship!

It's true that Coulson spoke to all of the Avengers except one  
And that that one was Clint? Well yes, it hurt my feels a metric ton.  
But I did not feel as if my OTP would need to be revised  
For I heard the way his voice caught when he said that Clint was compromised!

And then when Loki skewered Phil right through the chest with that big spear  
It seemed that Joss was hitting each and every fangirl's biggest fear.  
There still were enough questions, though, that had me wondering what gives  
That I left the theater that night wholly convinced that [Coulson lives](http://coulsonlivesproject.tumblr.com/)!

It quickly grew apparent that a bunch of others felt that way.  
I saw the [Fix-It tag](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=257188&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Fix-It) add new works almost each and every day.  
The [hashtag appeared on twitter](https://twitter.com/search/realtime?q=%23CoulsonLives) and the number of believers grew  
Until the day that we all cried when we saw [@Marvel tweet it too](https://twitter.com/Marvel/status/257222098458664960)!

A S.H.I.E.L.D. show that is set inside the Marvel Movie Universe  
Starring Clark Gregg who got a headline role and not a hearse?  
The pilot's shot and ABC will _very likely_ air the show.  
I wonder how much cash they'll need to get Renner to cameo!

I completely understand why others might think that the pairing's crack.  
The lack of onscreen time they've shared is, needless to say, a drawback.  
But that tiny scene in _Thor_ and then those tie-in comics that we see  
Is certainly enough to imply that they've got a history!

And so it happens every time I go and look, I've more to read.  
From [how they met and got together](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=257188&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Backstory) to simply [how they did the deed](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Clint+Barton%2FPhil+Coulson&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Plot+What+Plot%2FPorn+Without+Plot).  
There is so much to see that now you actually can fall behind.  
But as they've said for ages, you know, [if you ask, then you shall find!](http://clintcoulsonficfinders.tumblr.com/)

The canon is now spreading to beyond that single 'verse alone.  
Some other things have slipped in, like a [recipe for tasty scones](http://erindizmo.tumblr.com/post/43037729353/teatrousers-from-the-marvel-ar-app-of).  
If you're wondering where in the movies any of this stuff is seen  
Just stop and turn, 'cause suddenly [they're meeting up in 616](http://www.comixology.com/Secret-Avengers/comics-series/9578)!

So now I stand and let me say the future's looking really bright.  
More fic and art are added all the time, and to my great delight.  
In short, despite some hardships, now the sky's the limit, I can see.  
I'm still the very model of a Hawkeye/Coulson devotee!


End file.
